Exceso de Amor
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Nadie supo, como, cuando, donde y quien fue el causante que algunos Caballeros de Athena, Algunos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, Algunos Marinos de Poseidón y Algunos espectros sintieran un 'Exceso de Amor' ante las señoritas de cada recinto. ¿Que mosca les pico? Nadie sabe. Solo se sabe que los que estaban 'cuerdos' tenían que protegerlas de aquella locura.
1. ¿Pero Qué?

Bueno como siempre, Saint Seiya Pertenece a Masami Kurumada a mi tan solo la historia la trama y todo eso...

Gracias a _Lobunaluna_ por su apoyo y sugerencias en esta locura...

Que lo Disfruten

* * *

**¿Pero qué...?**

Todo parecía estar bien y con suma tranquilidad en el planeta tierra, o eso es lo que a simple vista parecía ser. Pero nada en la tierra era normal, no pasaba un día sin que los dorados armaran fiestas, los dioses guerreros de Asgard hicieran muñecos de nieves, los espectros… (Ellos si debían trabajar sin parar, don Hades los tenía bien encaminados) y las marinas de Poseidón, eran las más 'normales' en cuanto a subordinados.

Pero había llegado el momento en que las cosas pasarían los límites

**SANTUARIO - GRECIA**

Saori se encaminaba a pasar por el Santuario como era costumbre, venia distraída, estaba en el Santuario donde estaban sus doce caballeros ¿Qué podría pasarle allí? Sin embargo lo que la asombro fue el repentino 'abrazo' forzoso dado por el caballero de la primera casa. Saori con tan solo un empujón se lo quitó de encima

-Al fin la veo princesa – exclamo el caballero dorado. Saori lo miro dudosa

-Es que no puedo salir a dar una vuelta? – pregunto, Mu se acercó para abrazarla

-Tenía miedo de perderte cariño - ¿Cariño? Pensó Saori quien se horrorizo con Mu, otra vez le dio un fuerte empujón.

-Mu! - exclamaba Saori con ganas de querer llorar - Que te sucede? - Mu se acercó a Saori con una mirada 'sensual'

-Nada, solo que tu belleza me... ¡Me encanta! - pico su ojo izquierdo a la Diosa, la cual solo puso mala cara

-Aléjate Mu! - grito sacándose una zapatilla y golpeándole en la cabeza

-El amor duele princesa - guiño de nuevo el ojo Mu, quien se acercaba aún más a la princesa. Saori rogaba que alguien la escuchara

-¡AUXILIO! - Grito con todas sus fuerzas, quiso separarse de Mu pero no podía estaba acorralada ¿Cómo? ¿Quién sabe?

-Nuestros hijos tendrán nuestros mismos color de cabellos - Mu había tomado las manos de la Diosa para depositarles un beso.

-¡AUXILIO! - Volvió a gritar Saori cerrando sus ojos, Mu sonrió por un instante para luego poner cara de Dolor y car desmayado. Shura apareció justo al llamado de la Diosa, la cual apenas verlo se abalanzo hacia él, Shura puso sus dos brazos para poder sujetarla

-Que sucedió Athena? - pregunto Shura

-No sé! - grito con Pánico - Solo sácame de aquí - ordeno. Shura sin entender nada de lo que había visto acepto a las órdenes que le fueron dadas, tomando a la Diosa en sus brazos se dispuso a llevarla a la siguiente casa

**ASGARD**

Donde también todo 'parecía' estar normal pero ¡TAMPOCO! Allí las cosas también estaban un poco raras. En el Palacio de Valhala, en la sala del trono Hilda se encontraba sentada en el gran trono leyendo, sus tardes se la pasaba leyendo

-Pero Thor - titubeaba Hilda - Que te sucede? Por qué buscas abrazarme sin pretexto? - pregunto con un poco de miedo

-Oh Hilda, no puedo resistir - recitaba Thor - Tus ojos azules como el cielo.

-Que pretendes? - preguntaba Hilda con más nervios buscaba de cualquier manera librarse del 'gran acoso'-

-Quiero que seas mi esposa - respondió Thor sonriente e ilusionado - y tengamos centenares de hijos

-¿QUE? - Grito Hilda con mayor susto. Por un segundo pensó como seria concebir hijos con Thor, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar tal escena -SIEGFRIED! - Empezó a Gritar, justo cuando Thor buscaba abrazarla

-Pero que..? THOR! – El Dios guerrero buscaba de cualquier manera querer abrazar a Hilda, Sigfried estaba furioso, Bud llego junto con él.

-Que haces Thor? – pregunto Bud

-Quiero a esta hermosa dama como mi mujer – sentencio Thor, Hilda miraba con horror, Bud aguanto las risas, mientras Sigfried asimilaba las palabras

-BUENO O ME AYUDAN O SE QUEDAN ALLI VIENDO TODO – Sigfried seguía asimilando las palabras.

-Thor! Un OSO! – grito Bud señalando a la nada, cuando Thor perdió la vista de Hilda, el Dios guerrero la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo. Con Hilda, Sigfried seguía asimilando las palabras, cuando Thor se dio cuenta de su engaño, se acercó de manera amenazadora al pobre Sigfried

-Ella es mía – le susurro – OISTE TIGRITO? – grito Thor al largo pasillo por donde se habían ido Hilda y Bud - ¡HILDA ES MIA!- Dicha aquella afirmación Thor se aleja para pensar que haría para que Hilda fuera de él. Sigfried no sabía que pensar.

* * *

No muy lejos de la Sala del Trono en el ala este del Palacio, se encontraba una joven risueña, quien miraba unas flores con unos bombones en su cama

-Oh Hagen - exclamo ilusionada - Que detallista...

-No ha sido Hagen - Flare fijo su mirada en su ventana del cuarto, detrás de las cortinas salió el cuerpo de un joven de cabellos naranjas

-Mime! - exclamo sorprendida - Que haces aquí? - en un movimiento rápido Mime tenía abrazada por la cintura a Flare, la cual tan solo apoyo sus manos entre su pecho, Flare se empezó a sentir nerviosa - Mime... ehm.. Tu... que haces? - Mime ronroneo al tenerla tan cerca

-Tu perfume me encanta, tienes un no sé qué... Que me causa un... - suspiro Mime al oler el Perfume de Flare

-Hagen! - Llamo Flare alejando su cara de la de Mime - HAGEN! - Grito con más fuerza

-Me encantas Flare - Mime la acerco más a el - Me encantas - y con un movimiento rápido, Mime había juntado sus labios con los de ella, Flare sintió un hormigueo extraño en sus piernas, pero su mirada de Asombro era aún más fuerte. Mime la acerco más a ella haciendo una fuerza considerable para la joven que no le hiciera daño. Ella por más que podía no podía librarse ni del abrazo ni del beso. Hagen entro en ese momento, quedando totalmente impresionado ante aquella escena

-¡FLARE! - Grito Hagen hecho una fiera, Mime finalizo aquel forzado beso y le dedico una mirada retadora

-¡HAGEN! - Exclamo Flare - No me culpes... No ha sido...

-¡MIME! - volvió a Gritar Hagen - Suéltala

-HAGEN! - exclamo con Decisión, pero no soltaba a Flare - Tu tiempo acabo hombre en llamas - señalo Mime, Hagen se quedó sin palabras

.¿Hombre en llama? - pregunto extrañado

-Ella es mía y nadie más la tendrá - Mime se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y salto con Flare -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Rio con malicia

-Hagen! - se escuchó el grito de la joven rubia. Hagen se acercó a la ventana sin entender nada de lo que está pasando. Justo en ese momento Alberich apareció

-He seguido los gritos que ha sucedido? - pregunto con suma tranquilidad el Dios guerrero

.Mime ha secuestrado a Flare y ha saltado por la ventana - respondió sin entender

-¿QUE? - Alberich apretó sus puños - El desgraciado me quito la idea ¡DESGRACIADO! - Grito Alberich, saltando por la ventana dejando a un Hagen sin palabras

**Atlántida**

**-**Bájame! – Gritaba Thetis enfurecida, estaba siendo llevada a la fuerza por Krishna, quien la cargaba en sus hombros

-Bella Sirena, no se preocupe. Ya llegaremos a su pilar

-Que me sueltes! – Gritaba y golpeaba más fuerte Tethis. En eso el emperador Poseidón Apareció.

-Bájala – Krihna tuvo que obedecer. Cuando Tethis fue liberada abofeteo a Krishna

-No te atrevas más nunca a volver a agarrarme o atraparme – Amenazo, Agradecida se volteo a mirar al Dios quien sonreía malicioso – Señor… ¿Qué sucede? – Julián, tomo a Tethis por la cintura y le dio un enorme beso

-¡USTED! – enfureció Krihna

-Ella es mía! – Grito Poseidón, Tethis buscaba librarse de cualquier manera del agarre de Julián – Y se quieres, te reto a un duelo frente al soporte principal.

-Por ella todo – Krishna hizo aparecer su lanza, y Julián su tridente.

-Adiós! – Tethis quiso correr pero se tropezó con Ío – Gracias a Zeus! Ío Sácame de aquí – Ío sonrió triunfante, tan solo cargo a Tethis llevándola en sus brazos y alejándola de allí. Cuando Tethis se sintió segura, sintió una dulce melodía que la hizo dormir

-Al soporte Principal – indico Sorrento – Esta vez seremos aliados Ío, pero en el combate, lucharemos hasta lograr el amor de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sorrento – Ambos caminaron hasta el soporte principal, Kasa los esperaba con cuerdas y cadenas en el trono del emperador donde Tethis esperaría

**Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

-Kanon acaso acabas de oír lo que te acabo de decir? – Pregunto Isaac al ver que Kanon buscaba no sé qué cosa en sus pertenencias – Krishna se va a batir en duelo contra Julián por el amor de Tethis, además que Ío, Sorrento y Kasa también lo harán y pretenden atarla – Isaac enfurecía porque creía que Kanon lo ignoraba - ¿Me estas oyendo?

-SI! – grito Kanon con euforia al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Le entrego a Isaac una pañoleta, un traje negro con capa y un antifaz

-Esto es…? – pregunto Isaac

-Seremos el enmascarado – Isaac intento reprimir las risas

-Vamos a ayudar a Tethis o vamos a hacer un desfile de disfraces? – Pregunto con Sarcasmo

-Te quieres batir a duelo con unos locos desquiciados que no sabemos que les está sucediendo? Salvaremos a Tethis pero seremos los enmascarados

-Y tu juraste que ellos no se darán cuenta que somos nosotros? – pregunto Isaac de nuevo

-No idiota, porque mientras yo hago el papel del Héroe – respondió Kanon vistiéndose – tú debes ser quien aparezca a dar mi anuncio, iras y fingirás pelear por el amor de Tethis hasta que me veas rescatándola

-¡PERO SI TETHIS ES MI NOVIA! – Grito furioso Isaac – Yo quiero ser el enmascarado – Isaac hizo pucheros - Kanon comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de niñez del Marino

**Algún Rincón de Asgard**

Flare corría a toda la velocidad que le daban sus fuerzas. Los chicos ahora estaban distraídos peleando entre ellos, tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien.

-¡FLARE! ¿BONITA DONDE ESTAS?-Escucho que gritaba Alberich. El joven apuro aun el paso, tropezó y cayó por un pequeño barranco. Antes de caer definitivamente choco contra algo. Escucho un gruñido cuando pudo concentrarse se halló sobre Fenrir.

-¿Fenrir?-la chica miro al joven, con el que había chocado, a los ojos- ¿Dime que tú no te volviste loco?

-Señorita... quítese.-gruño el chico, que estaba a punto de levantarse de golpe y dejar caer a la joven al suelo.

-Si.-La doncella se bajó de encima del joven, que ya comenzaba a ser rodeado por los lobos.-Necesito tu ayuda... ¡Espera!-La joven se apresuró a ir tras Fenrir que se alejaba como lobo solitario- escucha... por favor... necesito ayuda...-comenzó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Con migo, no funciona las lágrimas.

-Estoy en problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-¡FLER! ¿AMOR DONDE ESTAS?-Se escuchó el grito de Mime. La joven miro a Fenrir quien arqueo una ceja, hasta donde sabía (por qué no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en realidad) la joven estaba con Hagen.

-Me están persiguiendo Alberich y Mime... por favor...-la chica se abrazó al chico...- Escóndeme... Te lo suplico, Fenrir... Por favor...-la joven comenzó a llorar- por favor.

-Está bien.-gruño el chico, que veía una ligera diversión en ese asunto.-sígame...

**Castillo de Valhala**

Hagen corría por todo el palacio llamando a todo gañote a Sigfried quien caminaba por el pasillo un poco anonadado de lo que había visto

-Que sucede Hagen? – pregunto Sigfried queriendo también saber respuesta

-Que Mime ha besado a Flare, en contra de su voluntad – reclamo Hagen furioso

-Eso? Porque no le diste un puñetazo – respondió con calma Sigfried tomando con calma lo que había oído

-¿COMO LO TOMAS CON CALMA? – Grito Hagen – MIME! BESO A FLARE, ES TU CUÑADA

-THOR SE LE LANZO ENCIMA A HILDA DICIENDOLE QUE QUIERE CONCEBIR HIJOS? UN SIMPLE BESO ES PARA ALMARSE? – Grito con más fuerza Sigfried

-En serio? – Pregunto Hagen asombrado – Pero no se supone que Thor es algo… – gestualismo con las manos - Grande

-¿NO ME ESTAS REPROCHANDO QUE FLARE ES MI CUÑADA? – Sigfried había perdido la cordura y dio un Zape a Hagen – Hilda también es tu cuñada, además de ser tu emperatriz ¡Respeta!

-Hey! – Exclamo Hagen sobándose el golpe – Es que Thor es alto y corpulento, todo en su cuerpo esta proporcionado – Sigfried dio otro zape

**INFRAMUNDO**

Aquí las cosas tampoco estaban bien

-¿Qué sucede? – Se acercó Radamanthys cuando vio la figura de Thanatos hablando sobre un plan estratégico con su hermano Gemelo Hypnos, según lo que había entendido los gemelos y Hades habían llegado a un tratado de paz con Athena, pero verlos con rayas negras bajo los ojos, el cabello sujetado con un pañuelo, botas miliar, camiseta negra y pantalón militar le resulto bastante extraño

-Esto es así Hypnos – índico – Debes evitar caer en las telarañas de Minos –

-Aja y como harás tú con el cajón? -

-Como que Cejon? - Radamanthys quiso interrumpir pero vio como el cuerpo de un hombre, parecía un espectro lo llamaba desde las sombras se acercó a ver quién era. Eran Pandora y Viólate vestidas como espectros

-Que sucede?

-Los Dioses gemelos nos acosan – explico Pandora

-Por eso están vestidos como unos soldados ¿ - Pregunto reprimiendo las risas –

-Si – respondió Aiacos – Y mira aquí – Radamanthys vio como a lo lejos a Valentine y Minos

-Apuesto un año de lavar tus interiores a que consigo un beso de Pandora primero que tú! – Gritaba Valentine, Radamanthys enfureció

-Apuesto dos años de lavarte los interiores que Viólate será mía en menos de dos horas –

-AQUÍ ESTAN – grito Thanatos, apareciendo junto a Hypnos, Minos y Valentine siguieron el sonido del grito, Pandora y Viólate dieron un grito de horror y sin esperar ayuda de los jueces salieron corriendo. Hypnos y Thanatos, amarraron con cintas y cuerdas a Radamanthys y Aiacos. Minos y Valentine tomaron la batuta al salir corriendo tras de ellas.

-Pero que les pasa? – Pregunto Radamanthys

-Pandora será una buena reina de los muertos – rio ajustando la pañoleta que ajustaba su cabello para salir detrás de ella. Hypnos siguió a su hermano

-Están vestidos como militares? – pregunto Aiacos mientras miraba a los dioses gemelos desaparecer

-En serio vas a preguntar si están vestidos como Militares? En serio? – le pregunto con Sarcasmo – Piensa en cómo salir de esto . Se quejó Radamanthys.

**Santuario**

Shura se encamino hasta los aposentos de Athena en compañía de Aioros y Aldebarán. Quienes intentaban entender la conducta de Mu, se fueron a la terraza, donde podrían ver todo el Santuario para procurar otro ataque similar

-Me estás diciendo que Mu se lanzó sobre Athena? – pregunto Aioros

-Así es – respondió Shura – No sé qué le paso, ni nada yo iba pasando cuando escuche los gritos de Athena, lo cual no me pareció normal

-Pero Mu? – preguntaba Aldebarán

-Chicos no quiero interrumpirlos – hablo Saori mirando con recelo a otro caballero

-Un momento – le hablo Aioros

-De verdad no quiero alarmarlos… pero – la voz de Saori fue más nerviosa

-Athena que… ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? – pregunto Shura.

-Camus! – exclamo Aldebarán – Que haces? – Los tres dorados 'normales' tenían las piernas congeladas lo cual no pudieron moverlas para nada. Camus había aparecido frente a ellos con una rosa en la boca

-Disculpen caballeros, pero la señorita Athena y yo tenemos cosas que hacer – Camus sujeto la rosa y se la dio a la Diosa quien la sujeto con miedo, el dorado de la onceava casa la cargo entre sus brazos y la miro con ilusión

- _Avec votre permission, Miss attendez – (_Con su permiso, Señorita. Sujétese_ )_recito con perfecto Francés hacia la Diosa – Caballeros – y así Camus salto por la baranda de la terraza del santuario, hacia la nada. Llevándose consigo a Athena. En ese momento Saga y Milo llegaron empujándose

-Milo, Saga – exclamo Aioros sorprendido

-Donde está el francés? – Amenazo Milo a sus compañeros

-Se acaba de ir con Saori – Milo soltó un bufido, y regreso por donde había llegado

-Saga que sucede? – pregunto Aioros. El caballero de Géminis se acercó al de Sagitario

-No te dejare que Athena caiga en tus manos – expreso – Sera mía ¡MIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!– grito mientras reía, coloco sus manos en el abdomen para reír con malicia y luego salir corriendo de allí

-Pienso que será un día largo – comento Aldebarán intentado librar sus piernas congeladas por Camus.

**OLIMPO**

-Oye mamá – Eros Dios del Amor, el Sexo y atracción sexual buscaba algo perdido por todo el Olimpo, era un joven de cabellos dorados, tenía bien definidos sus músculos además de llevar dos alas doradas en espalda, amarrado a la cintura tenía su armamento, arco y flecha llenas de corazones, y otros más

-Dime Eros – Afrodita, Diosa de la belleza madre de Eros, se encontraba en sus aposentos cuando su hijo apareció, cuerpo esbelto y ojos desafiantes, y cuando ella quería seductores

-Los gemelos, Lalume y Kron ¿Los has visto?

-No, además siempre aparecen ¿Qué sucede?

-Si pero se preocupa que se llevaron todas mis cargas de flechas

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Sorprendida - ¿Cuáles?

-Las que había guardado por mucho tiempo, las de Obsesión, Deseo, Pasión y Locura…

-Las de 'exceso de amor' que te prohibió Zeus usar?

-Aja – Afrodita se acercó para Jalarle las orejas al pobre Dios

-Hey! – protesto

-No se supone que debías quemarlas y botarlas? ¡NO GUARDARLAS! Esos demonios que tienes como aprendices estarán haciendo desastre en el Olimpo

-O en la tierra – Afrodita miro con asombro, su hijo le sonrió alzando los hombros dejando un libre 'Ups'


	2. ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!

**La imagen de portada de la historia pertenece a la Película 'La Máscara' (The Mask) el uso como portada porque fue algo similar a lo que pude conseguir acorde a la historia.**

**Disfruten este extravagante capitulo**

* * *

**¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!**

**SANTUARIO – Entrenamiento de los caballeros de bronce**

June se encontraba entrenando con sus compañeros Red y Spica, cuando todo los problemas en el Santuario se solucionaron todos los caballeros de la Isla Andrómeda podían ir a aquel lugar a entrenar cuando quisieran, y hoy era uno de esos días. Los tres guerreros entrenados por el caballero de Plata Albiore batallaban sin cesar, habían creado una amistad bastante estable el único que faltaba era Shun. Quien no tardó en aparecerse junto a su hermano Ikki

-Muchachos! – grito Shun, June andaba sin mascara ya era algo cotidiano entre las amazonas.

-Shun! – Exclamo ella, quien salió corriendo a los brazos del peli verde. Ikki no le quito la vista desde que llego

-Hola June – saludo Ikki, la chica se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada que le dedicaba el hermano – Quiero hablarte ¿Podríamos? – Shun sonrió sin problema, se fue a saludar a sus otros dos amigos, porque tenía que hacer otras cosas.

-Claro – respondió ella, un poco desconfiada.

* * *

June camino al lado de Ikki por un rato largo, el caballero del Fénix la había llevado a una hermosa pradera que se hallaba en las cercanías del Santuario

-Ikki – exclamo June sorprendida – Esto es…

-Esto no es nada para lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti June – confeso el caballero

-¿Qué?

-Así es – Ikki tomo las manos de la chica – Quiero que sepas que te amo, que estoy enamorado de ti. No sabes cuanto daría por tenerte a mi lado. Darte un beso…

-¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO! – Grito Alarmada la chica, quien se disponía a irse, pero Ikki fue más rápido y la tomo por la mano -Ikki aléjate – amenazaba la chica

-Me volví loco… De amor! – Ikki la aferro a él en su pecho, la chica escuchaba fuertemente el latido de su corazón, Ikki tomo su cara entre sus manos

-Bésame –

-No lo hare! – June negó, queriéndose alejar pero Ikki la apretaba con más fuerzas

-No te pregunte si querías, lo haces y ya –Ikki apretó uno de sus glúteos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y enojara

-Duritos – susurro – como me encantan!

-Perdóname Ikki – le susurro, la chica lanzo una patada en la entre pierna del caballero de bronce para salir corriendo. No es que pudo huir muy lejos, para su suerte (o eso creía) se topó con el caballero dorado, Shaka

-Shaka, Ikki debe estar loco, dijo que quería besarme, me agarro mi glúteo, no sé qué le pasa debe hacerlo entrar en razón por las buenas – June vio como Shaka la tomaba en sus brazos

-Preciosa – le dijo Shaka, quien la había tomado en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar a otra dirección

-Esto debe ser una broma – susurro para ella, intentando librarse del agarre del caballero dorado.

**ATLANTIDA**

-Vamos Isaac - hablo Kanon fastidioso - Dilo con más animo

-Aja - respiro Isaac - ¿Qué es eso? - arrastraba las palabras - El enmascarado

-Eso es todo el animo? - Se quejo Kanon. - Con más animo - Kanon se coloco de pie, colocando sus manos en su rostro en señal de asombro - ¿Qué es eso? ¡ES EL ENMASCARADO! Con ánimo - exigió el Marino

-Puedes entender que es Tethis la que corre peligro y tú te lo tomas a juego? - Isaac respiro -Pero ¿Quién es él? - ensayaba Isaac mientras daba saltos de asombro, Kanon sonreia orgulloso - ¡Es el Enmascarado! ¡Ha venido a robarme mi novia! - agrego con una amplia sonrisa Isaac, mientras Kanon lo miro con reproche -

-NO! voy a robarme tu novia - reprocho

-Entonces déjame ser el enmascarado

-No! - respondió tajantemente Kanon

-Por qué? - pregunto Isaac haciendo pucheros

-Por qué yo tengo estilo, tu no – Isaac soltó un bufido. Ya había llegado la Hora, debían ir a hacer algo por Tethis

**INFRAMUNDO**

Violeta se escabullía entre las sombras, se detuvo un momento para evitar ser vista por Hipnos. Quien al no verla siguió su camino por el pasillo. La joven espero varios minutos y dejo salir el aire que contenía. -Estuvo muy cerca...-la chica se apresuró a pasar a la siguiente sombra, pero en el trayecto su cuerpo dejo de responderle.- que demonios...

-Mi dama de las sombras...-El cuerpo de la chica se movio solo hacia Minos quien sonreia con galanteria- mi preciosa joya del infierno...-Abrazo a la joven por la cintura y deposito un tierno beso en su cuello.

-¡MI SEÑOR AIAKOS!-Chillo la chica. - _No puedo creer que este pidiendo ayuda.- _pensó

-¿Por qué llamas a esa urraca inútil?-pregunto Minos, mientras le observaba seductoramente a los ojos.- Soy mucho mejor que mi hermano.

-¿Ah? – solo pudo exclamar, cuando la chica era llevada a las fuerzas a un lugar quien sabe donde.

* * *

Por otro lado, Pandora también trataba de escabullirse, caminaba dentro del castillo para no ser atrapada por Valentine quien gruñía como un gato acechando a su presa

-Este imbécil – susurraba Pandora, no se fijo por donde iba, haciendo que llegara al borde de las escaleras y caer dos pisos para abajo. Esperaba el golpe fuerte de la caída, pero algo, o 'alguien' la había sujetado

-Que sea Radamanthys, Que sea Radamanthys – Pandora tenía los ojos cerrados y cruzando los dedos repetia muchas veces aquel deseo

-Oh Pandora – la chica abrió sus ojos al ver el hombre que la había atrapado, tenía ganas de llorar

-Oh no! – dijo con Lastima – Thanatos

-Del cielo cayo una rosa, en tu corazón se posó, ahora que te tengo en mis brazos, a la cama te llevo yo – y con una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del Dios y una expresión de horror, Thanatos y Pandora desaparecieron

**Santuario – Entrenamiento de los Caballeros de Plata**

Argol y Misty jalaban de un brazo a la pobre Shaina, la amazona se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro

-ES MIA! – gritaba Argol

-NO! ES MIA! – gritaba también Misty. Shaina cansada de toda esta absurda pelea

-LES TENGO UNA PROPOSICIÓN – Exclamo Shaina, ambos caballeros la soltaron

-Yo te lavo las ropas cuando quieras – exclamo Misty

-Te cocino lo que quieras cuando quieras – dijo Argol

-Me dejo someter cuando quieras, donde quieras – propuso Misty

-Seré tu esclavo sexual – sugirió Argol

-Tengo algo mejor – les dijo Shaina quien comenzó a explicar lo que su malvada mente había maquinado.

**Casa de Virgo**

June estaba un poco nerviosa ante aquella mirada del caballero dorado Shaka, estaba huyendo de su cuñado que también se había comportado un poco raro, creyendo que la suerte estaría de su lado al toparse con Shaka, pero no. Estaba equivocada. June analizaba cada gesto y movimiento del dorado quien seguía mirándola con ¿Deseo?

-Aléjate de mí Shaka - ordeno June un poco nerviosa

-Nerviosa? Te pone nerviosa mi presencia? - Shaka le hablo con tono bastante sumiso. June a sus costados de las piernas tenía sus látigos, los cual saco y azoto el Aire

-Te daré con estos si te sigues acercando - Shaka sonrió con picardía

-Me encantan los latigazos – Shaka guiño su ojo izquierdo, poniendo a una June más nerviosa

-_Sacarlos fue mala idea_ – pensó la joven mientras miraba con cara de horror

**SANTUARIO – GRECIA – PUEBLO RODORIO**

Saori y Camus estaban sentados en los banquitos frente a una Floristería, Camus tenía la mano de Saori entre las de ellas, mientras no dejaba de mirarla y decirle cosas hermosas, o eso creía el

- Creo que me estoy enamorando… - la chica miro a su caballero dorado por un instante, se preocupo ante aquella declaración - y tú tienes la culpa por ser tan linda. – Alago el joven de cabellos azules, mientras acariciaba los de ella. La diosa miraba a su alrededor, buscando una alternativa de escape.

-Hombre de las Nieves - susurro Milo con desprecio al Ver como Camus coqueteaba con su amor. Saori había visto a Milo

-MILO! - grito Saori - Ayúdame

-Tu! - hablo con desprecio Camus - Disculpe bella dama - Camus hizo una reverencia ante Saori. Milo se aproximo a ellos. -

-Hombre de las nieves - hablo con furia Milo

-Hombre Araña - respondió Camus con tranquilidad

-Soy un escorpión

-Eres un arácnido, casi lo mismo - aclaro Camus alzando sus brazos- ¿Que quieres?

-Vengo por la chica - Milo hablo con suma decisión

-Tendrás que pelear por ella - reto Camus

-Lo hare - respondió Milo. Camus y Milo se miraron fijamente

-El que pestañee, pierde - Milo asintió - uno, dos, tres ¡EMPEZEMOS! - Ambos se quedaron con la mirada fija

-Sera que hay alguien normal aquí? - se pregunto Saori, en ese momento llego Saga, ella sonrió aliviada hasta que vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Saga - Ay no de nuevo! . Saga la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el

-¡JA! - exclamo, Milo y Camus voltearon a ver a Saga como sonreía - ¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA! - exclamo Saga

-¿QUE? – Exclamaron los dos dorados al mismo tiempo

- SAORI ES MIA- Saga puso ambas manos a sus costados riendo - ME LA LLEVO- exclamo entre risas, cargando a la joven sobre sus hombros creando una dimensión para desaparecer en ella

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! – se escucho un eco dentro de la dimensión, además de -¡JAJAJAJAJA!- por parte de Saga

**Atlántida**

Tethis permanecía encadenada y amarrada en el trono de Poseidón, mientras los marinos y hasta el mismo Dios se preparaban para pelear. Isaac venía con la escama de Dragón Marino, la cual se movía gracias a la ilusión del también caballero de Géminis, Kanon

-¿Quién es ese hombre misterioso que está al lado de la joven? – pregunto Isaac captando la atención de todos los presentes.

¿QUIEN ES EL HOMBRE QUE SE ATREVE ROBAR A LA CHICA? – Exclamo Baian señalando a aquel 'hombre misterioso' que apareció al lado del trono con una espada en sus manos

-¡Es el Enmascarado! – respondió Isaac, haciendo mil caras ya que no sabia cual poner. Tethis por otro lado aguantaba la risa al ver como el hombre enmascarado la rescataba

-Kanon pudiste hacer algo más inteligente - susurro

-Bueno yo no quería pelear con mis compañeros, hay que saber engañarlos - se defendió Kanon, mientras guardaba la espada de mentira. Los otros generales lo miraron sin emitir alguna palabra, miraban curiosos, indagadores a alguien les recordaba - Quien ato estas cadenas?

-No puedes con eso? - se burlo Tethis - 'Soy el dragón marino el más fuerte de todos –

-Se me parece conocido - Exclamo Ío

-Si verdad... Pero... A quién? - Pregunto a Sorrento

-No se pero... - Poseidón se quedó callado - ¡YA SE QUIEN ERES! - Exclamo Julián, Isaac, Tethis y Kanon se tensaron por un momento creyendo que su fabuloso plan había sido descubierto - ¡ES EL ZORRO! - grito ante todos.

**TEATRO EPIDAURO**

-Shaina! - exclamo June al ver a la Amazona, sentada con tanta tranquilidad mientras Argos y Misty empezaban un combate

-Que sucede June?

-Shaka me acosa, Ikki casi me besa, ni siquiera yo sé cómo escape de Shaka –estas últimas palabras las dijo más como haciéndose una pregunta

-No te preocupes tienes que aprender a manejar a los hombres - Shaina soltó una sonrisita

-Que hablas? - pregunto con miedo June

-Argol y Misty empezaron con un acoso raro y extravagante hacia mí. En vista de la situación, les sugerí que ganara mi amor quien gane la batalla

-Pero Shaina! - exclamo June indignada - Esto puede durar días, semanas...

-Eso es lo divertido, siempre hay que dar un paso adelante - comento Shaina mientras veia la pelea de Argol y Misty. En ese momento Shaka apareció vestido de Policía en sus manos llevaba unas esposa, Shaina no pudo emitir ningun comentario al ver a un caballero dorado en aquellas fachas

- Si ser sexy fuese un delito– le dijo con tono seductor – te pasarías la vida en la cárcel - Recito, Shaina aguanto la risa. De verdad que algo estaba pasando con todos los hombres del Santuario

-Me voy – susurro June, saliendo corriendo. Shaka corrió hasta posarse frente a Shaina

-Qué pasa si atrapas a June? – pregunto Divertida

-Le va a caer el peso de mi "ley" – Shaka siguió corriendo tras la amazona, mientras Shaina aguanto la risa, sin saber ella que Afrodita la observaba desde lejos, saco su grabadora y puso "play"

-Bitácora de Afrodita. Día ocho de agosto a las once antes del meridiano. Shaina ha manipulado a dos hombres para que pelearan entre sí, el ganador será merecedor de su amor. La Amazona del Camaleón parece algo histérica. - Afrodita susurraba a su grabadora – Shaka apareció vestido de policía. Creo que tienen un juego de rol – Afrodita hizo una nota en el block de hojas que tenía cerca - A la hora del meridiano cuando la Amazona de Plata decida ir al rio como todas las tardes ocurrirá el evento. Mientras tanto... Cambio y fuera - Afrodita volvió a desaparecer en la nada

* * *

**Teatro Epidauro: **El teatro de Epidauro es un teatro antiguo de Argólida, edificado en honor del dios médico Asclepio. Es el modelo de numerosos teatros griegos. En Saint Seiya se puede observar en el lugar donde Seiya gana la armadura de Pegaso.


	3. AL DESASTRE –corrección– AL RESCATE (I)

**Disculpen la tardanza... La musa en esta historia le dio por tomarse vacaciones.**

**Aclaratoria: NO busco ridiculizar a los personajes, les recuerdo que es un humor (tomenlo como tal) y una parodia. Asi que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Además que todos estan flechados... **

**Este capitulo esta dividido en 2 partes. Aqui la primera**

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo xD

* * *

**AL DESASTRE – corrección – AL RESCATE (PARTE I)**

**Olimpo**

Afrodita caminaba furiosa por todo el Olimpo, habia ido al templo de Ares, Apolo, Artemissa, DIosinio, Hermes entre otros y ninguno estaba en sus aposentos. Eros habia llegado con la información que sus tremendos angeles estaban en la tierra causando desastres, esto hizo que la Diosa rubia se encolerizara.

Cuando llego al templo de Zeus para hablar con el, se quedo impresionada. Mientras Eros, su hijo soltaba una enorme carcajada

-Pero… ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – grito. Solo recibió como respuesta en unisono 'Shhhh'

-Que hacen? – susurro Eros acercándose a los Dioses. En el templo del Dios del Rayo se encontraban todos los olímpicos viendo la pantalla de cine que tenía Zeus dividida en cinco grandes dominios, cada fragmento de la pantalla representaba, Asgard, Inframundo, Atlantida, Santuario, y Pueblo de Grecia.

Cada Dios respectivamente tenia una pote de cotufas, refrescos y sonreían sin parar viendo la enorme pantalla

-Athena… Poseidon… Hasta Hades – Ares no podía hablar del ataque de risa

-Oh mi amigo Odin – dijo Zeus bebiendo una cerveza que le ofrecio Dionisio y reia – Cuando sea la reunión de Dioses – el Dios del rayo no aguanto más las risas

-Sigo sin entender – explico Afrodita. Hermes se levanto de su asiento al ver a Eros, se acerco al rubio Dios y lo abrazo, Eros se asombro un poco

-Nos has hecho los días – dijo el mensajero colocando sus manos en sus hombros con una enorme sonrisa – Tus pequeños angelitos, han hecho desastre en la tierra

-Me imagino – dijo apenado, Dionisio ahora se acerco para golpear su espalda

-¡ESTE ES… MI.. MUCHACHO…! – Comento mientras hipaba, Eros no entendia absolutamente nada

-¡¿SERA QUE PUEDEN EXPLICARNOS QUE LES SUCEDE?! – grito histérica Afrodita

-Ven aca aburrida – dijo Ares diciéndole que se sentara a su lado – Ve – Afrodita se sento al lado de su marido, observando cada pantalla mientras aguantaba las risas

-Acaso ¿Ese es Thanatos persiguiendo a…?

-Pandora – respondieron

-¿Esos no son…? – señalando hacia el otro extremo

-Si – dijeron todos – Acuario, Geminis y Escorpion acosando a Athena – respondio otro Dios. Afrodita se les unio entre risas, Eros fue guiado por Dionisio, quien disfrutaba lo que en la tierra estaba pasando

**Atlantida**

Kanon y Tethis corrian a gran velocidad por todo el templo, los generales marino y el Dios los estaba persiguiendo

-¡CORRE MÁS DURO TETHIS! – Ordeno Kanon

-¡Corro lo más rapido que puedo! – respondió ella agitada. El pecho de la sirena subia y bajaba con mayor intensidad, estaba cansada de correr y esconderse de tanta locura y persecución, el Dragon marino se detuvo para esperarla, la tomo de la mano para correr juntos.

Kanon tomo la mano de Tethis para tenerla cerca y así no perderla de vista nuevamente. No sabía que se habia hecho el bueno para nada de Isaac, lo que sabia era que habia desaparecido. Cuando Tethis tomo la mano de Kanon y este la miro, se percato de que hacia ellos se acercaba un tridente a gran velocidad

-AL SUELO – Grito el General. Kanon se lanzo hacia Tethis, cayendo encima de ella, la abrazo, empezaron a rodar hasta que logro visualizar el Pilar de Baian. Kanon no tuvo más opción que cargar a Tethis entre sus brazos y correr detrás del Pilar – _Kassa – _hablo por el Cosmos

-_Que quieres? – _respondio el general de mala manera

-_Dime que aun conservas tu locura normal y no se ha empeorado_

_-Lo dices por los otros?_

_-Si_

_-No te preocupes –_comento en tono tranquilo – _Un par de flechas no me afectaron_

_-Flechas?_

_-Es que no los viste? Fueron angeles de Eros – _Kanon maldijo, Tethis seguía aferrada a el mientras los demás los buscaban enloquecidamente – _Yo te ayudo Dragón. Mira e Isaac no te estaba ayudando?_

_-No se para donde se fue ese imebecil_

_-Bueno dame unos minutos. Aprovecha de que ahora si tienes a la rubia cerca. Jajajaja–_

_-_Que quiso decir Kassa con eso Kanon? – Las mejillas de Kanon se enrojecieron, Tethis entro en panico- Tu también estas?

-No y no significa Nada. Esperemos a que Kassa nos ayude

**Santuario – Casa Patriarcal**

Aldebaran, Shura y Aioros intentaban encontrar alguna manera razonable de poder solucionar el conflicto de salvar a Saori

-Tenemos la ventaja de que Mu esta inconsciente – dijo Shura –

-Pero tenemos al bipolar de Saga, al intelectual de Camus y al parasito de Milo – acoto Aldebaran – Aioros, tu eres el jefe ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Ehmmm – titubeo el caballero de Sagitario. Las puertas de la sala patriarcal se abrieron de par en par, un estallido fuerte apareció entre ellas. Mu respiraba agitado, buscaba con la mirada a su compañero

-¡TU! – rugio señalando a Shura - ¡ME HAS DEBILITADO PARA LLEVARTE A MI PRINCESA! – Mu corrió para abalanzarse encima de Shura, quien comenzo a correr

-¡AYUDENME! – Comento mientras esquivaba los golpes de Mu. Cuando el guardian de la primera casa estuvo apunto de agarrarle, se escucho el sonido de un golpe metalico, Shura se cubrió la cabeza por protección, Aioros y Aldebaran abrieron los ojos en señal de asombro, DeathMask habia aparecido detrás de ellos golpeando a Mu con un sarten.

-¿Qué haces con un sarten? – pregunto Aioros

-Estaba viendo televisión – respondio el – Cuando de repente

_Recuerdo_

_DeathMask se encontraba en su casa como de costumbre, haciendo los quehaceres del hogar mientras se escuchaba la reproducción de un CD's el preferido de DeathMask_

_-__Tra-lara-lalí,__el arte es para mi.__Cantar, bailar y poder gozar__tener dinero para gastar.__ - __limpiaba y cantaba con toda libertad mientras barria el piso de su cuarto - __Tra-lara-laloy,__  
__artista es lo que soy.__Ya nunca más a la escuela voy,__artista es lo que soooooy – La música habia terminado, y DeathMask sonreía – Vaya! Definitivamente. Pinocho es un clásico. _

-Aja! – comento Aldebaran fastidiado – Cantabas Pinocho como todos los días pero no respondes lo del sarten.

-Bueno giganton – comento DeathMask molesto – Continuo

_Luego de la limpieza de Cancer, el guardian se sento a ver televisión, pasaba los canales hasta que vio que una niña golpeaba a un hombre con un sarten. DeathMask se entusiasmo en ver la película, luego se dio cuenta que el hombre al que habia golpeado usaba el sarten_

_-Vaya que si funciona- analizo DeathMask en voz alta. Se escucho los pasos de alguien y unas risitas, cuando se asomo percibio que eran Shaina y Afrodita, riendo. Esto era totalmente raro, el sabía que la amazona salía con Milo, no con Afrodita. Espero que se adelantaran para luego segirlos_

-A ver – Aioros razonaba mientras masajeaba la cien - ¿Sacaste la idea del Sarten de una película de Disney?

-Raro – comento Shura – Muy raro – Mu empezó a moverse, Shura corrió para esconderse tras de DeathMask, quien se burlo

-Ven que la sarten funciona – DeathMask la tenia fija en la cabeza de Mu, este se masajeaba la cabeza mientras despertaba

-¿Qué me paso? – pregunto –

-No recuerdas nada? – pregunto Aioros acercándose

-Poco… Lo que sé, es que tenía muchas ganas de pegarle a Shura. Y Acosaba a Athena – el pánico relucio en el rostro de Mu – Mi alma – exclamo apenado - ¿Acosaba a la señorita? – todos los presentes asintieron. Nuevamente Mu cayo desmallado DeathMask le habia dado otro golpe

-¡DEATHMAKS! – regaño Aioros, mientras el mencionado se reia.

-Me provoco –.

**Zona de Entrenamientos**

Junet corria a gran velocidad, habia perdido a Shaka de vista y le daba gracias a los Dioses, por aquello. Sin embargo no corria solo de Shaka, Ikki venia detrás de ella a gran velocidad

-¡Athena! – suplicaba casi en llanto, los látigos que usaba como defensa fueron arrebatados por Shaka que seguía mirándola de manera inusual, no supo como pero encontró la manera de huir. Pero ahora su cuñado la perseguia

-VAMOS JUNET! – Gritaba Ikki – No me hagas hacer esto por las malas – Junet miro por el rabillo del ojo como Ikki aumentaba su cosmos, la joven empezó a llorar del desespero, Ikki hizo una danza para gritar - ¡ILUSIÓN DIABOLICA…! – la amazona se dio por vencida, sabia que esa técnica de Ikki era difícil de evitar, se detuvo y dejo libre un suspiro y empezó a llorar. Penso en Shun, siempre lo habia querido pero el nunca presto atención, se encontraba sola y con dos caballeros acosándola sin ningun motivo ¡DEL…! Junet dejo caer los brazos, resignada. Ikki estaba a punto de culminar la frase cuando sintió que algo la tomo por la cintura y cayeron rodando por el acantilado, ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sentia que unos fuertes brazos la estaban protegiendo.

-Shaka otra vez – murmuro para ella misma, pero lo suficiente alto para que su salvador la escuchara y riera.

-No soy Shaka, Junet – dijo – Abre los ojos – cuando Junet lo miro sonrio aliviada

-Aioria – la chica empezó a llorar acostada en el pecho del caballero dorado

-Tranquila, he estado viendo todo – Aioria seco sus lagrimas – No te sientas mal, Athena la esta pasando mal. A diferencia de Shaina que esta disfrutando

-Que quieres decir? – Escucharon un rugido que los hizo salir de su tema de conversación. Shaka estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos. Llevaba su cabello amarrado, sin camisa dejando su pecho desnudo, sintieron otro rugido y era Ikki que miraba desde arriba del acantilado

-Shaka esta vistiendo de policía? – pregunto Aioria asombrado. EL caballero de Virgo saco los látigos de Junet y los azoto en el viento – Por cierto, esos no son tus látigos?

-Si, pero corre. Deja de preguntar – Aioria comenzo a correr junto a Junet que la tomo en la mano. Shaka e Ikki los seguían. Aioria buscaba una manera de como escapar de las dos bestias que lo perseguían.

-Debemos ir al Santuario – repuso Aioria

-Estas loco? Comento ella corriendo a su ritmo – Vengo de alla

-Si, pero Shaka no lleva su anillo de celibato

-Y eso que? – pregunto la Amazona

-No entiendes – Aioria se freno para tomarla en brazos – Si Shaka pierde a su juramento, el caos se acercara – Junet vio el horror en los ojos del dorado – No habrá paz en la tierra. Los Dioses bajaran a causar revuelta

-Aioria…

-El mundo explotara...

-Aioria…

-¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – grito cayendo desmayado

-Ay no! – Junet se desespero – Aioria, despierta – suplico en lagrimas. Shaka e Ikki ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos

**Casa de Piscis**

Afrodita habia guiado a Shaina a un cuarto rojo o eso se veía a simple vista, estaba recostado en un sillón lujoso, los cojines rojos, botones dorados y los bordes de un negro donde se reflejaba la luz de la habitación. Las luces repentinamente se apagaron, la amazona miraba a todos lados

_-Creo que lleve esto muy lejos –_ pensó. El sonido de una canción empezo a invadir la habitación, Shaina la conocía - ¿Joe Coker? – unos reflectores se apuntaron desde la puerta de la habitación. Afrodita iba entrando con un paso sensual, y miraba a Shaina con arduo deseo. Mientras la música sonaba Afrodita quitaba su armadura, empezó con las hombreras, los guardrabrazos, codales y ante brazos, se acercaba con paso sensual hacia Shaina. La amazona tenia los ojos brillantes ante ver los fuertes musculos del caballero Dorado – _He pecado – _Penso la Amazona. Mientras veía más de cerca el cuerpo de Afrodita

- Bebé quítate el vestido – le dijo Afrodita mientras dejaba el peto de la armadura de un lado, dejando desnudo toda la parte superior del cuerpo – You can leave your hat on – le canto cuando se quito el Casco. Los ojos de Afrodita destallaron de deseo. Shaina sentia que nada en un rio de baba. La música siguio sonando, pero las luces repentinamente se apagaron, segundos. Se volvieron a prender. Dejando a Afrodita totalmente en interiores

-¿_Ahora como salgo de aqui_? – Se pregunto Shaina viendo que ya no tenia escapatoria, habia llevado esto muy lejos. Afrodita apareció con una caja de bombones de chocolates frente a su regazo

-Shaina. Cuando todo sube – Afrodita hizo un rápido movimiento - lo único que baja es la ropa interior.- la caja y los interiores desaparecieron dejándolo como los padres de Afrodita lo dejaron con su (NO APTO PARA MENORES) en estado firme como un general. . Shaina sintió el corazón latir. Estaba encerrada. Afrodita hablo a la nada – Bitacora de Afrodita: El objetivo se ha cumplido, tenemos el premio en su respectivo lugar. Dispuesto a ser examinado – Shaina empezó a gritar como loca, mientras un loco depravado la perseguía por la habitación. Totalmente desnudo.

**Inframundo**

Persefonne se encontraba barriendo la sala de trono de su esposo. Llevaba unos jeanes que le llegaban a las pantorrillas, unos zapatos converse color purpura, una camiseta verde celesta, su lasio cabello lila amarrado por una pañoleta roja con puntos blancos. En el mueble de la sala de Trono, Hades llevaba su típica vestimenta, una larga batola negra. Pero tenia un objeto en sus piernas la cual limpiaba y observaba con mucho amor.

-Hades – hablo Persefonne con dulzura mientras se apoyaba en la escoba – Tendre celos de martin – la diosa sonrio al ver la expresión seria de su esposo – Lo cuidas mejor que lo que nos cuidabas a nosotras, eres más delicado.

-Pero esposa mía – hablaba Hades sin despegar la mirada de 'martin' – esto es lo más hermoso que me ha podido regalar mi sobrina Athena – el dios lo limpiaba – es la mejor escopeta usada por los terroristas.

-Si querido, lo se. Pero debes… - la conversación entre los esposos fue interrumpida, escucharon unos sollozos. Habia una mujer de cabellos negros, piel palida ojos purpura que pasaba corriendo

-Macaria – dijo Persefonne interponiéndose en su camino. Hades se alarmo al ver como Macaria su hija lloraba, con tanta desesperación - ¿Qué sucedió muñeca?

-Es… que – la joven gimoteaba – Thanatos…

-Calma princesa – dijo Hades, quitando a Martin de sus piernas – Ven bebe – Macaria se acerco y obedecio a su padre, sentándose en sus piernas. El Dios la abrazo y acuno en sus brazos y pecho, Persefonne se puso de rodillas para ver a su hija y poder calmarla – Ahora muñeca – Hablo el Dios - ¿Qué paso con Thanatos?

-Estaba haciendo mi ronda, como siempre – la joven temblaba al hablar – Luego de que todo estuviera bien, lo vi. Estaba con otra mujer… - Persefonne se sintió indignada mientras Hades sentia la cabeza hervirle – Ay papá! – la joven se acuno en sus brazos. En ese instante dos mujeres atravesaron la puerta.

-Pandora, Violate – exclamo Hades - ¿Qué pasá? – las jóvenes explicaron con velocidad lo que sucedia. El rey se puso inmediatamente de pie, seguido por Macaria y su esposa. Los Dioses Gemelos estaban frente a la puerta. Macaria indignada se acerco al Dios de cabellos plateados y le dio la bofetada más grande de su vida, al ver a Hypnos hizo lo mismo.

Thanatos recibió la cachetada llena de dolor, por alguna razón el se sintió mal internamente. Cuando su mejilla dejo de Arder y su cabeza parecia estallarle vio a Hades sin su túnica negra, la cual ahora acobijaba a Pandora y Violate. Persefonne estaba detrás del Dios con una Escoba.

Hades estaba enfurecido, llevaba a Martin en brazos, y una enorme munición de balas que cruzaba en su pecho –

-Ehmmm - ¿Señor? – dijo Thanatos intimidado – Sucede algo? – al ver que Hades no respondia, todo daba señal que algo estaba mal – Suegro. Suegrito – murmuro mientras ponía los ojos chiquitos.

-Con que cuerneando a mi hija y persiguiendo a las otras dos. ¿Eh Thanatos? – Hades lanzo un tiro a los pies del Dios Gemelo, quien se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano. Hypnos estaba tan asombrado igual o peor que Thanatos - Ahora vas a ver. Querida – Hades dejo un tiro al Aire – Trae la escoba. Vamos a cazar ratas

-Con gusto – Persefonne alcanzo a darle un palazo a Hypnos y Thanatos. El Dios de cabellos dorados solto a su hermano y comenzo a correr de la amenaza de Persefonne. Thanatos se arrastraba por el Piso mientras Hades lo apuntaba con su escopeta. Macaria apareció atrás de su padre. Hades la miro con el rabillo del ojo, esperaba su aprobación

-Liquidalo Papi – dijo la Diosa

-Musica para mis oídos princesita de papá – Hades solto el disparo a centímetros de la zona Sagrado de Thanatos. El Dios se levanto del Suelo y comenzo a correr - ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! – grito Hades persiguiéndolo y soltándole varios tiros - ¡VAS A PAGAR LO QUE LE HICISTES! ¡ADEMÁS NECESITO UN TROFEO DE CAZERIA! -

**Asgard – Cueva de Lobos**

Flarer miraba con atención a Fenrir, el Dios guerrero le estaba enseñando como hacer una lanza para poder tomar alimentos a través de la Caza. Tan solo contaba con una piedra, un palo y un cordon

-Eso es todo? – pregunto Flarer

-No – dijo – Debes pulir la piedra hasta que quede afilada. Bueno ya regreso

-Espera – dijo Flarer – No te vayas – la rubia se acerco y le tomo su brazo. – No me dejes sola – Fenrir se quedo mirando fijamente a la princesa, nunca la habia detallado. Tenia unos ojos muy expresivos

-No te pasara nada. Y se algo pasa – miro a su Alrededor, los lobos esperaban alguna señal – Ellos te cuidaran – Flarer dejo libre un suspiro, asintió cuando se sintió calmada y Fenrir salio de la cueva.

Al cabo de unos minutos

Flarer intentaba afilar su roca, cuando fue derribada por alguien – Alberich – dijo con temor. El dios guerrero pego su nariz al cabello de la rubia y exhalo

-Rico aroma de los Dioses – murmuro. Flarer empezó a temblar. Los lobos se pusieron furiosos, uno escapo de la cueva. Alberich tapo la boca de Flarer – Shhh muñequita. Vamos a pasarla cheve… ¡Ay no! – Alberich se alarmo al darse cuenta como los lobos estaban tan cerca de el. Se separo rápidamente de Flarer

-Señorita – llamo desde afuera Fenrir teniéndole la mano, la rubia sin pensarlo se fue a los brazos de el – Perdoneme, pero la voy a cargar en mis brazos Mime también viene hacia aca – Flarer simplemente asintió. El dios guerrero la tomo en sus brazos y salieron corriendo de allí. – Ya sabes que hacer sanguinaria – ordeno Fenrir. La loba gruño, mientras caminaba acechando a su nueva presa

-Shhh – chistaba Alberich tenia una pierna casi en la rodilla y sus brazos estirados para que los caninos no se le acercaran – Lobitos, vamos lobitos. Calma – la voz le temblaba igual que el cuerpo - Vamos, tranquilos – los lobos gruñeron y aullaron - ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

-Querida Flarer he venido para… ¿Alberich? – Mime aguanto las risas – Eres tu, el que se grito…. Como una… niña? – Los lobos ahora acosaron a Mime que salto a los brazos de Alberich, ambos se abrazaron llenos de miedo. Cuando los lobos volvieron a aullar, ellos se abrazaron con mayor fuerza.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- gritaron los dos con la voz muy fina, mientras hacían el esfuerzo por no llorar y perder la valentía

**Asgard – No tan lejos de allí**

Bud tatareaba una canción mientras realizaba un enorme y fabuloso muñeco de nieve, jugar en la nieve era considerado su hobbie preferido. Casi se pone a llorar cuando Sigfried derrumbo al muñeco se lanzo encima de el

-¿Por qué arruinaste mi muñeco? –

-Donde esta tu hermano Syd?

-Syd? – pregunto dudoso – Estas loco? Yo no soy Syd

-¿Que? ¿Entonces quien eres? – pregunto Sigfried

-Vaya pregunta genio – comento Hagen con sarcasmo – Claro - exclamo Hagen - por eso Thor le dijo Tigrito. Thor solo le dice asi a Syd

-¿Y AHORA ES QUE DICES ESO? - grito Sigfried

-Ay relajate - comento Hagen despreocupado - Ni que le fuera hacer algo malo

-A mi me dices tigrito y te dejo sin dientes-gruño el otro, mientras se ponia de pie- ¿Que les pasa?.

-Tu hermano tiene a Hilda, se la llevo como un costal de papas

-¿Y donde entro yo en tu incompetencia por no saberla cuidar? -Yo estaba tranquilo, vine a hacer muñecos de nieve, no tenias ningun derecho de pegarme...-dijo mientras se remangaba la camisa.- Más te vale tener una buena escusa Sigfried. Timoteo se redujo a bolas de nieves. – Sigfried dio pasos hacia atrás –

-Calma – le dijo Sigfried. Los tres se asustaron cuando oyeron el grito de dos chicas a los lejos

-¡SON FLARER E HILDA! – dijeron Hagen y Sigfried

-Seguramente son Bud, Thor, Alberich y Mime acosándolas – dijo Hagen corriendo.

-¡ES SYD! – grito furioso Bud - ¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ INCOMPETENTE! –

-Ay relájate tigri… - Bud lo miro con cara de asesino – Perdon. – los tres salieron corriendo oyendo los gritos de las mujeres como guias de su camino.

**_...Esta locura continuara..._**

* * *

**Bien, las peliculas que menciona DM evidentemente son Pinocho, cuando se consigue con el honrrado Juan, y respecto al Sartén, estaba viendo Enredados o Rampunzel xD**

**Afrodita: la canción famosa para hacer Stripers, por ello Shaina lo reconoce (_picarona la amazona) _Y solo se hace mención a dos lineas de las letras más nada...**

**:D**


	4. AL DESASTRE -corrección- AL RESCATE (II)

**AL DESASTRE - corrección - AL RESCATE (Parte II)**

**Inframundo**

-Que… Paso? – pregunto Hypnos mientras recuperaba la conciencia. Si, Hades y Persefonne los habían encontrado y la diosa vaya que los golpeo fuertemente. Intentaba moverse pero algo se lo impedia – Thanatos

-Que? – repondio de mala Gana su gemelo

-Que nos ha pasado? No logro ver nada

-Tenemos los ojos vendados.

-Vendados? Pero que…

-Es peor – Dijo Thanatos – Estamos de cabeza también, colgados de algún lugar de este infierno

-Pero ¿Qué paso aqui? – Hypnos esperaba la respuesta cuando empezó a oir el ruido de unos ¿tambores?

_-TUM…TUM…TUM… TUMTUMTUMTUM-_

-Acaso esos son tambores? – pregunto Hypnos

-No, son los espectros – respondio Thanatos

-_POM…POM…POMPOMPOMPOOOOOMMMMM_

-¡ESPECTROS MIOS! - La bulla que se generó dejo medio Sordos a los Dioses Gemelos, alguien con las manos heladas se acercó a quitarle las vendas. Cuando los Dioses gemelos miraron a su alrededor no salieron de su asombro

-¡SEÑOR HADES! – exclamaron los dos asombrados. Hades el dios del Inframundo, llevaba un penacho con plumas de colores sobre su cabeza, era la imitación de un cacique. En cada mejilla llevaba un "M" pintada de color morado, el pecho descubierto, con una munición de balas que cruzaba en forma de "X" por su pecho. Un taparrabo marrón y totalmente descalzo. La Diosa Persefonne también lo acompañaba, estaba en una minifalda marrón y un top marron. Con un brazalete de colores en su tobillo y una lanza cerca de ella.

-Es hora del… ¡JUICIOOOOOOOO! – exclamo Persefonne llevando sus brazos y manos hacia el cielo, mientras que los espectros y su esposo hicieron una fuerte bulla, para entonar lo que parecia ser un grito de guerra inentendible, lo único que se entendia entre tanta bulla era -NO SABEN LO QUE ES SANGRAR –

-Demonios ¿Qué tan grave fue lo que hicimos? –

-Acosamos a Pandora y a Violate, hice llorar a Macaria y ahora nos van a masacrar ¿Ya sabes que tan grabe fue?

-Si ya veo ¡AUCH! ¡OYE! – Se quejo Hipnos, Caronte se acerco con el palo de la escoba de Persefonne. Thanatos vio como la Reina se acercaba y vendaba los ojos

-¡EL CASTIGO ES SIMPLE! – grito Hades - ¡RECUERDEN DARLE CON TODAS SUS GANAS!

-¿QUÉ? – gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo que Caronte los golpeada

-_DAAAAALEEE, DAAAALEEE DALEEEEE A LA PIÑAAATAAA – cantaban los espectros – TUMBALA AL SUELO QUEREMOS CARAMELOS_

-¿PIÑATA? – Grito Thanatos mientras hacia contacto visual con Hades – Señor Hades…

-Escuchenos…

-No somos una…-

-Piñata –

-Lo se – dijo Hades – Pero es el castigo más normal que se me ocurrio darles, por herir el corazón de Macaria y perseguir como unos perros a Pandora y Violate.

-¿NORMAL? ¿EN SERIO? – se quejo Hypnos – SI eso es normal…

-No se preocupen – comento Persefonne sujetada del brazo de su esposo – A Minos y Valentine les toco peor – Los dioses gemelos cruzaron la mirada en medio de los palazos de Caronte ¿Qué peor castigo que el de recibir golpes?

**No muy lejos de allí**

-Minos – comento Valentine mientras despertaba a Minos que estaba en el suelo – Minos – su voz se corto en un sollozo

-Que.. suce… ¡Ay no! – Cuando Minos despertó, entendio porque Valentine estaba a punto de llorar. Estaban frente a Cerberos, el perro de Hades quien se lamio el hocico al verlos. Con un gruñido del pequeño perro, Minos y Valentine se tensaron, mientras miraba alguna manera de salir de allí

-Tengo una idea – comento Minos

-Cual?

-Carnada

-NO! – protesto Valentine – Yo no seré la carnada –

-Entonces? – Minos y Valentine daban pasos hacia tras, mientras el perro más se acercaba a ellos

-Piedra Papel o tijeras? – sugirió Valentine

-Que sean 2 de 3

-Perfecto – Los dos agarraron aire

-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA, UN DOS TRES YA…- Los dos espectros observaron con determinación quien fue el ganador y quien fue el perdedor

* * *

**Santuario**

-Como vamos a rescatar a Athena? – Pregunto Aldebaran mientras ataba a Mu a una de las columnas con un tirro gris para embalar

-Camus y Milo son un poco complicados – comento Shura analizando – Hay que buscar su mayor temor

-Saga le tiene miedo a los Zamuros… Y a Ares – comento Aioros. DM al escuchar estas confesiones parece que se le prendio el bombillo, Aldebaran también. Los dos dorados se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Giganton? – pregunto DM

-Claro que si psicópata – los dos miraron a Aioros que entendio lo que a sus compañeros se les ocurrio –

-Ah no! – protesto Aioros mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros

* * *

**Atlantida**

Poseidon y los otros generales habían encontrado a Kanon, el cual ahora estaba atado en el pilar

-¿DÓNDE ESTA LA CHICA ENMASCARDO? – Pregunto Sorrento amenazándolo con su Flauta

-JAMAS TE LO DIRE – Tethis estaba oculta, en la base del Pilar donde se escondían habia una baldosa floja, con un pequeño escondite, Kanon fue el que hizo eso para poder ocultar a Tethis

-HABLA- Amenazo Krisaor con su tridente, junto a Poseidon

-PREFIERO MORIR AHORA MISMO QUE DECIR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TETHIS –

-Este idiota se está tomando en serio el papel super heore – Penso Tethis

-¡CHICOS! – Tethis a pesar de estar oculta escucho la voz de una mujer

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS TETHIS! – Grito Kanon mientras se comunicaba con Tethis por el Cosmos - ¿CÓMO TE VAS A LIBRAR DE ELLOS AHORA?

-IMBECIL, NO PUEDO MOVERME DE DONDE ESTOY

-A la orden – Comento un general quien se metio en la discusión de Kanon y la Sirena.

-Gracias a Athena Kassa – dijo Kanon – Ese traje de baño rojo los va a enloquecer. Además, bailas igual que Tethis – Tethis no aguanto la curiosidad movio con cuidado la baldosa que estaba floja dejando libre una pequeña rendija

-Yo no bailo así! – protesto Tethis a ver como Kassa con la forma de ella bailaba como si estuviera matando cucarachas y millones de hormigas caminaban por su cuerpo

-Tethis! – se escucho el grito de un general marino. Todos se fijaron de quien era.

-Isaac! – exclamo Kanon

-Tu- señalo Isaac – No eres ningún enmascarado. Eres el dragon marino – se escucho una ovación por los otros generales – Tethis es mi novia. Y te lo voy a comprobar – Isaac se acerco a Tethis (Kassa con la forma de ella) La tomo por la cara y…

* * *

**Pueblo de Grecia**

-Saga - murmuro Saori al ver a donde Saga se la habia llevado a la fuerza- Esto es...

-No le gusta?

-Es.. Hermoso - los ojos de Saori se perdieron en el horizonte. Saga la habia llevado a una colina, donde podia ver todo el Santuario, a lo lejos se veia la orilla del mar, donde llegaba un punto donde parecia que el mar y el cielo se unian.

-Esa era la idea - Saga se estaba arrodillando frente a la Diosa cuando vio algo detras de ella, causandole un terror inevitable

-Saga ¿Que...?

-¡ARES! - grito con miedo Saga

-¿Ares? - cuando la DIosa se volteo a mirar, vio como Ares estaba detras de ella, la Diosa se puso en posición de lucha - Lucharemos juntos Saga -en ese momento se escucho el golpe de un metal. La Diosa se asusto - Pero... ¿Aldebaran?

-¿Le diste con la olla? - pregunto Ares, Athena miro a su hermano

-¿COMO QUE USAS A MIS CABALLEROS PARA MATARSE ENTRE ELLOS? ¿QUE CLASE DE DIOS ERES? – Saori se asombro al ver al verdadero Ares - ¡AIOROS! ¿Qué haces?

-Se supone que deberíamos asustar a Saga para poder salvarla…

-¡PERO NO VEZ QUE CASI LO MATAS DE UN FINARTO! ¡ADEMÁS! ¿EN QUE CABEZA CABE QUE HAY QUE GOLPEAR CON LA OLLA? ¿USTEDES NO SON SANTOS, CON EL COSMOS Y SUS PODERES Y LOCURA? –

-Pero Athena…- Intento razonar Shura

-TU CALLATE! – rugio la Diosa - ¿QUIEN TUVO LA "INCREIBLE" – dijo estas palabras con Sarcasmo – IDEA DE USAR UNA OLLA? – Aldebaran, Shura y Aioros señalaron a DeathMask

-Ustedes no sirven como secuaces para un robo. Me lanzan directamente a la boca de lobos.

* * *

**Asgard**

Fenrir corria a toda velocidad con Flarer en brazos, la chica tenia su cara en el cuello del Dios guerrero. Por Odin – pensó Fenrir al ver que el camino se iba a acabar y la única salida era lanzarse por la cascada que tenían en frente

-Señorita, debo saltar por la cascada – informo – No se vaya a soltar al menos que sea yo quien lo haga

-Esta bien – respondio. El Dios guerrero se lanzo por la cascada, abrazo con más fuerzas a la princesa que estaba custodiando. La rodeo con sus brazos, cuando se sumergieron en el agua el instinto de Fenrir fue soltar a la princesa y empujarla hacia la superficie. Pero alguien se le había adelantado, La princesa de Asgard era llevada por alguien a la superficie. Fenrir se apresuro en salir cuando un pensamiento –_Mia_ – cruzo por su cabeza. Pudo salir a la superficie, respiraba con dificultad, nado hasta la orilla para caer allí acostado, pero algo pasaba, estaba tenso, muy tenso

-Mia? – se pregunto en voz baja – La crianza con los lobos me ha afectado – sintio la mano calida de Flarer posada en su mejilla, el alzo su mirada al verla. Tenia una mirada de preocupación, sus ojos verdes lo miraban de esa manera. Su cabello ondulado mojado pegado por su rostro y cuerpo. El solo asintió, estaba perdido en esa mirada

-Estas bien? – Fenrir tuvo que desviar la mirada, el otro Dios Guerrero que le hablo también estaba empapado, a su lado estaba Hilda. Con mirada de preocupación

-Si, Si Bud. Estoy bien – Fenrir se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Flarer quiso ayudarlo pero el por un momento se negó, la rechazo. Ella sintió un poco de tristeza – Señorita Hilda. ¿Usted también…?

-Si – admitió ella – Por Syd y Thor.

-Como te libraste hermana? – Hilda miro de reojo a Bud y sonrio. A el se le inflo el pecho de orgullo

-Yo estaba haciendo mi muñeco de nieve – empezó a contar Bud – Cuando escuchamos el grito de lo que creimos que eran unas mujeres – Fenrir dejo libre una carcajada al acordarse de quien eran aquellos gritos – Siegfried y Hagen corrieron hacia tu cueva, yo vi como Syd acosaba a Hilda. Simplemente desvie mi camino y le di una patada en la entrepierna a Syd. Parece que recupero el conocimiento luego de eso. . Fenrir puso sus dos manos en su lugar sagrado

-A no! – dijo con Sarcasmo – Quien no va a recuperar el conocimiento así?

-Bueno, la cosa es que Hilda corrió a abrazarme y…

-Y Syd recupero el conocimiento, pidió disculpa y cayo desmayado – concluyo tajantemente Hilda. Fenrir no quería saber que fue lo que en verdad paso.

-Y Thor hermana?

-Le dije que era lesbiana – Hilda sonrio con pena – Le dije que no me gustaban los hombres, nunca me han gustado. Dijo algo que me puso a pensar. Pero lo deje llorando. – Ahora fue Bud el que solto la carcajada –

-Debian verlo… con una flor arrancándole los petalos – Bud tuvo que poner una mano en el estomago y otra en la pierna

-No seas cruel – comento Hilda

-Decia "me quiere" "no me quiere" – Fenrir también empezó a reir como un demente. Flarer al ver a Fenrir reir de aquella manera se conmovio

-Te ves muy bonito cuando te ries – dijo ella. Fenrir dejo de reir, su cara se puso roja como un tomate. Mientras Bud seguía riendo.

-Callate – dijo Fenrir mientras comenzo a carraspear –

-Vamos al castillo, debo buscar una buena sanción – Bud ofrecio su brazo a Hilda y ella lo tomo gustosa, Fenrir hizo el gesto de que Flarer caminara adelante y el la iba a seguir, la rubia asintió con una sonrisa forsada

* * *

**Castillo de Hades**

Macaria lloraba desconsoladamente por la traición de Thanatos, Pandora y Violeta la estaban consolando, o eso creían

-Macaria tu situación me recuerda a una canción – comento Violeta

-Cu…cual? – pregunto ella entre sollozos, mientras Pandora abria la tercera caja de pañuelos.

-Una de Karina… A quien – Macaria la miro curiosa, Pandora empezó a negar – Se que el coro dice A quien, crees tu que dolerá… Este fin, a ti que alguien más te espera allá, después de mi… - Macaria empezó a sollozar con más fuerza

-Violate – regaño Pandora mientras consolaba a Macaria – La idea era calmarla no alterarla

-Mas?

-Si, más – Violate puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Pandora seguía consolando a la pobre Diosa –

-Tia macaria – Tres hombres habian aparecido en el castillo de Hades – Escuchamos una hermosa voz cantando entre tanto sollozos – Violate se puso roja

-Ikelos – hablo Pandora – Es que Thanatos empezó a acosarme e Hypnos a Violate – Los ojos de Ikelos se fijaron en la chica seria

.Supongo que mi padre también –

-Asi es Oneiros

-Pandora te veo muy triste – comento Oneiros hijo de Hypnos, ella asintió

-Entre el despecho de Macaria y lo que nos ha sucedido nos hemos dado cuenta que nuestros novios son unos completos inútiles – respondio Tajamente Violate – Somos unas plantas de adornos para ellos.

-No deberían sentirse asi – el hombro más serio fue el que hablo – Ni usted, ni la Srta Pandora ni mucho menos usted Macaria

-Gracias Morfeo – dijo Macaria mientras secaba sus lagrimas – Somos el trio de despechadas

-Y nosotros el trio de Solteros – respondio Ikelos sonriendo – Vamos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Vamos a escuchar su drama mujeres – Oneiros, Ikelos y Morfeo se sentaron alrededor de las tres mujeres. Que al empezar a hablar comenzaron a llorar. Nuevamente.

* * *

**Aclaratoria: Karina es una cantante Venezolana, esa canción que nombro es bastante dramatica jajajaja...**

**Espero que les gustara :) el siguiente sera el final! :P**


End file.
